Black and White :The Chessshipping Begins!
by WhiteThePokemonFan
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Its about Black and White, learning to like each other. .-. Black likes White, But finds her rather annoying. White likes Black but talks to much to never show it. A/N This is a work in Chessshipping. Feel free to criticize. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon I wish... -3- Rated T for future Chapters.
1. Rain

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

" Are we almost there?" , Asked a teenage girl with brown hair in a ponytail. Just as soon as she asked, a male about the same age as her came trudging up from behind. "White, you asked me that like fifteen minutes ago!" The boy said in frustration. _What's his deal?_ "Black, is there something bothering you?" White asked. " I'm fine! Just shut up and keep walking, will you?"

The pair were heading to the Unova Pokemon League. They had just defeated Iris, the Opelucid City Gym leader. They were just now traveling on Victory Road. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Black and White, had been best friends since they were both very little. They had grown up battling together, and training their Pokemon. Now, Black's dream may come true. He would become a Pokemon Master! Well, try to, at least… But White kept getting in the way. She would always tag along on his journeys and go wherever he went. She thought she was trying to help. Black thought she was being annoying. But deep down, Black had feelings for her. He liked her… Alot. Ever since their first Pokemon journey, Black had always admired White's funny nature. Black thought about what would happen after he defeated Alder, the current Pokemon Master, and what would happen to him and White. Mostly White.

" Ahem! Black!" White cleared her throat, sending Black out of his daydream. " H-huh?" He murmured. "Look at the sky! It looks like it's about to rain. We better find some shelter." White rambled. "Yeah, Shelter.. Where the hell would we find shelter?" Shouted a confused Black. _He is definitely mad about something… Hopefully he might tell me tonight.._ White liked Black too, but he never noticed her ways of showing it. She always just turned out annoying whenever she tried to tell him something. Suddenly, it started to sprinkle a little bit. " No biggie." Said an awfully cheerful White. "Meh." Black grunted in response. They were about to near a corner when White exclaimed, " Look! There's a cave!" Not caring what loomed inside, She ran into it, not waiting for Black. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled. Black crawled into to small cave opening, beside White. By then, It had started to downpour.

"Wow, Lucky we got in here when we did huh?" Asked White. No response. Black was too busy thinking about White, and about how mean he had seemed earlier. "Hey White?, "Asked Black. White turned away. " White, I-.." The girl was lurching. Was she...crying? White never cried, at least not in public. He felt terrible! Now there was no chance of him and White, being together. Unless… Black put his arm around her. White stopped crying and sniffled. " B-Black.." She started. " White, I'm sorry for acting like an ass earlier. I-" White threw herself onto the surprised boy. " And I'm sorry for being annoying…" Black looked at the brown haired girl. Was this the girl he had liked, now apologizing? She never apologizes… "White.. I know this Isn't the time to tell you this.. But.. I l-like you… " White stared at the boy. Now was her chance! "Black, I-" He leaned forward and kissed her. It was quite pleasurable. " White I know you do…" White snuggled up to Black, and laid her head on his chest. Something deep down inside him wanted her. Needed her. Craved her. "Black? What were you so mad about this morning?" She looked at him, her sparkling eyes shimmering. "I- uh… I was- I was thinking about y-you, White." He blushed. "Oh…" Was White's response. Black nuzzled White and he soon began to hear her snoring. That was literally the best moment of Black's life.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. It's my first ever FanFic, so I might be pretty bad at writing. Tell me if I suck, okay?**


	2. The Devious N

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Well, I own the Strattom Berries. Eh**

* * *

It was near noon, when Black woke up. He felt something on his chest. _Is that…._ It was a Pokemon. White's Cinccino, Chi. White was nowhere to be found. _Where did she go? Did she run off? Where did-_ "Morning, Sleepyhead! I made you breakfast!" White said as she clambered down the unusual looking steps in the unexplored cave. _Huh? Breakfast? Where would she get breakfast?_ "What is it?" Black asked the all,too cheerful White. "Eggs and some berries I found."

"Where did you get the eggs?" He inquired. " Oh, I found them in some Pidove nest." _Did she just say, Pidove nest?_ " EGGS FROM A PIDOVE NEST? LEAVE THEM ALONE! PUT THEM ALL BACK, NOW!" He demanded. "Um, I cooked them already." White said. Black looked like he was ready to die. _Why? Why couldn't I just make the food? I hope the berries are okay…._ "What berries are they?" He asked. White picked up a small paper plate to show him. ' I think they are Razz berries…" She said, while picking one up to eat it. _Are those, Strattom berries? Those are poisonous!_ "White! Don't eat it!" He slapped the evil berry out of White's small hand. "Heyyyyyyy! Those were perfectly good berries!" She whimpered. " No they aren't! Those are Strattom berries! They're poisonous!". "At least we have the eggs…." Murmured White. But nobody felt like eating. They were too worked up on that argument.

The pair packed up and headed on a straight path, as always, White followed Black closely. _I wanna go my own way. Maybe she'll find another…_ "Hey White?" Black nudged the blue eyed teen. "I wanna try and figure out how to get the the league…"."That's okay Black. I'll wait till you find a map." _A map? Does this girl have brains or is it just her looks?_ "No, White, I mean… By myself. Y'know, we can take different paths." White looked at him. "D-different? But why not together? I'm good with-" "No, White. I'm going alone. Call me on my Xtransceiver if you need me, ok?" And with that, he ran off. White didn't bother to follow him. She found her own way and trudged off. "Yeah, ok, I never needed you anyway!" She shouted as she sprinted to a rocky path.

 _It's been four hours! Where is White? Why hasn't she called me yet?_ Black was worried. He hasn't heard anything from White at all. "WHITE? WHITE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called. There was nothing but a flock of Pidove cooing. _Shit… I need to call her.. I thought she would call me first…_ Black turned on his Xtransceiver and thumbed down until he found White's name. He stared at the cute photo of her. It was when she was 12, when they both had started their journey. _I miss her…_ Black called her and waited for her to answer. She picked up. "H-hey White! Where have you been?" She started to say something but pointed at Black's face.. "White..?" Suddenly, White screamed. "BLACK LOOK OUT!" Black turned around to see his attacker. The guy had green hair, and a white and black cap. "N!" Black whispered. "Hmmm, this girl.. She's rather cute. I might go find her after I liberate your Pokemon." White was still on the Xtransceiver. "Black-" N thumbed her off the screen to end the call. "What are you doing here, you stupid bastard? I thought I told you to get lost!" Black yelled. N touched the boys face. "Heh, Just as little as you were five years ago, I see?" N was calm. " Get your hands off me, pervert!" Black squirmed. " Where is she? Where's My White?" Black shouted. "Relax… She's been taken good care of by one of my Grunts." "What did you do-" Black countered before slapping N. "Heh. You still slap like a little girl. Do that again. C'mon. Hit me Black. Harder this time." N said with a sly grin. "Never. I love White not you, you asshat. Now leave me alone!" Black called out his Braviary, Brav. " C'mon, let's go find White!" He said as he hopped on the American Flag colored bird. "I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN SOON, BLACK! JUST KNOW IT!" Shouted an angry N.

After searching for hours, Black finally spotted a familiar brown headed girl. "Brav! Down there!" He commanded his bird. As soon as Black's feet touched the ground, he ran as fast as he could to White. " B-Black? Why did you come find me here? The damn Grunt will signal N and-" Black hugged her. " I should have never left you… I'm such a-". "Well Well. If it isn't the cute one and the annoying asshole." Said a voice that everyone knew was trouble. "N! How did you find us?" Black stood protectively over White. "Hello, stupid. I have a Grunt that tells me everything." N smirked. "Now hand over your Pokemon and the girl, and I will be on my way, never to cause you trouble again." N reached towards White. She slapped his hand away. " Hmmpf I'll get you…" He mumbled. Suddenly, Black knew what to do. "Fine. I'll give you my Pokemon, Only if you let me keep White." He said. N looked at him. "Deal." Black scuttled over to a bush and emptied out his Pokemon balls, and put in Poke plushies. He ran back to N and handed them over. " Treat them kindly, okay? I'll miss them." "HAH!" N said as he ran off with his Grunt. "Fuck you two losers." It said.

Black and White stood there, in amazement. "Did you really give your Pokemon to that creep?" She asked. "Nope!" Black ran over to the bush where he left his poor Pokemon. "Shhh It's okay. I'm here for ya." He quickly got new balls for them and called them back to their respective places. White stood there in awe. "Awwww! Your so sweet!" She cooed, running to Black to hug him. He blushed as he felt her breasts up against his chest. He patted her. "We really need to find an actual place to stay, or else the damn pervert might find us." Black said, as he ran his hands through White's silky,milk chocolate hair. "Mmmmm..yeah..." Was her response. But neither of them moved. "White?How did you get lost?And how did the Grunt find you, and how did N know where I was?" Black asked the semi-sleepy teen. "Eh.. I'll answer those later… I really need sleep.." She leaned up close to him and whispered. " Let's find a place to ourselves, 'kay?" "Mmmmkay.." Black nodded in agreement, a small grin creeping up on his face. He got out Brav, and told him to find them a place to stay, a real place. Brav said his name as he agreed with his trainer. The pair got on Brav and sat. Brav flew up so that they could search for something to house them for the night.

While Black was searching, White slumped on his lap and mumbled to herself. Black was blushing and felt something in his pants. _H-huh…. I really need to stop thinking about White like that. She's only a friend.. A hot one…_ And to Black's delight, he spotted a small villa in the middle of the hills. "There!" He pointed down, and Brav went down. Black was hesitant to wake up the sleepy teen but managed to do it."White… I found somewhere…." Her eyes fluttered and she jolted upright. "Where?" She squealed. "Um there… I guess. It looks abandoned. Ironic actually.. Its abandoned, were in the middle of nowhere, you needed a place to rest…"By the time he finished wondering, White was at the front porch of this "house". She tapped the door and it creaked. She went called in as Black called back Brav to his ball. Black followed the curious teen, and found she was in a room. "Ahhh! A bed!" She sighed in contentment. She belly flopped on it and planted her face on a dirty pillow. "Um White.. That pillow looks disgusting…" He moved her head on the sat down on the old bad and removed his cap. White did the same. She smiled at him and slowly took her black jacket off. "We might aswell sleep here…" She smiled. "Y-yeah.." Black took off his blue jacket and laid it on the foot of the bed. He laid down, not on a pillow. White laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek. Black blushed and felt the same feeling he had felt earlier. _Damnit. I don't want to like her like that! We are honestly just friends…._ White snuggled Black and sighed. "This is great. We still have your Pokemon, N ran off, and now, it's just me and you…." She whispered, and fell back asleep. "Yeah…" Black said as he pulled White close. He kissed the top of her head. "I will never leave you again…."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this terrible Chessshipping attempt. There will be 2 more chapters after this. Eh. And I know there are spelling mistakes. Nobody is perfect. ~White**


End file.
